


The Twilight Zone: Book 1

by Depressed_and_band_obsessed



Category: The Twilight Zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_and_band_obsessed/pseuds/Depressed_and_band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever heard of Walt Disney's Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror? Well that is what I wrote this story off of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twilight Zone: Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short. But I love feedback!

Welcome to the Twilight Zone. 

It started out perfectly normal. The sun was shining, the Florida weather wasn't too hot, and the hotel looked perfect. Emily became very excited, not knowing what was to come.   
Emily and her family were on a vacation to Florida for spring break. Her dad, Mr. Turner, had a sunny smile on his face, while her mother, Mrs. Turner, was laughing lightheartedly. Beside Emily, sat her strange brother, Mark. Mark always wore black and always seemed to have his nose in a book. He was very smart and kind, but his appearances scared all of Emily’s friends, so she was very lonely. After being in school for what seemed like an eternity, she was almost shaking with excitement. Once she saw the hotel, she let out a small squeal. It looked perfect...almost too perfect, but that didn't stop Emily from being happy. She was first to get her luggage out of the car and the first in the hotel. She raced to the elevator once Mr. Turner checked in. On her way inside, Emily looked at the elevator man. He had a strict face, he never smiled, and he had an far off stare in his eyes. The doors shut, and the expression on the man’s face didn't change. Emily got a bad feeling in her stomach as soon as they reached the second floor. Suddenly, there was a sound of pouring rain from outside. The man shifted his weight and glanced at Emily. She buried her face into Mrs. Turner’s skirt. The elevator dinged to say that they had reached the 7th floor. Then a bright light flashed and Emily felt lighthearted. She felt like she could fly. Then, everyone in the elevator, including Mark, started laughing. Not a happy laugh, though. A strange, scary laugh. After that? Nothing. Silence filled the elevator. However, there is a story about what had happened that day. But it's just a kids story...right? They say that the family and the elevator man died instantly and haunted the elevator...but that's silly because...well because ghosts don't exist…

Or do they?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short. But I love feedback!


End file.
